The Meaning of Truth
by Lana Scott
Summary: What if Merlin had told Arthur about his magic in 1x10? Filled with grief, Merlin decides to tell Arthur the truth after Will's death, and thing keep going from there.
1. The Retelling

**Author's Note: Heeeey amazing people. I know there are a lot of Merlin retellings, especially on this site (because i read many of them and i'm not ashamed!), but this show means so much to me that i couldn't help but start writing my own version. It's been months since i finished watching the show and i'm still mourning; I don't think i'll ever stop. Netflix was the best and worst thing to happen to me.**

 **Here's a warning, I don't know how many of you will like it, but this will probably be slash in the future. I'm still not sure, but sorry, i can't help it i love Merthur. So, that's it for now! I hope you can enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its characters. If I did, Arthur would... you know *crying*.**

* * *

It all had been quite simple in Merlin's head. _You just have to tell Arthur the truth; he'll either accept you or he won't. It's time you tell him._

But when the time to talk actually came, it was much harder than he ever thought it would be. Especially when you were too busy worrying about saving your childhood home and your mother along with it. In the end, worrying didn't help much; just when he was about to tell Arthur that he had magic, Will was killed and everything turned into a mess. It hurt, he'd lost a good friend and now Arthur thought that it hadn't been him using the magic. Because Will, selfless Will had spent his last moments trying to get Merlin out of his problems.

They were watching Will's pyre burn, and there was no good way to react, but Merlin was trying desperately not to cry again because he preferred to mourn his friend in silence; at least right now, while he was in front of Arthur. But Arthur, it seemed, had other plans.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I know he was a close friend."

"He still is" Merlin's voice was serious, numb.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you?" Ah. There it was. Trust Arthur to ask that question at the funeral. "That's what you were going to tell me?"

He considered his answer for a moment. It would be so easy to say yes and keep his magic a secret. But at what cost? Will's life? Having to live in fear of being discovered? Merlin didn't know if it was worth it. Of course, there was nothing he could do about his friend's death now, and he knew Will would have wanted him to make a smart decision. But Merlin couldn't help but feeling that he owed it to Will in some way, and to Arthur, to be honest with him.

He looked at Arthur, and he must have seen something on his face because he took him away from everyone else and when they stopped walking he stared at him intensely. In that moment, seeing Arthur's expression, Merlin made his choice.

"Merlin, what is it?"

"Sire, there's something I need to talk to you about" he said.

"So, it wasn't your friend's magic what you wanted to tell me about?" Arthur asked.

"No" he took a deep breath. "Because Will wasn't a sorcerer"

A pause. "What are you talking about? He did magic right in front of us"

"He didn't, Arthur" he said softly.

"Come on, Merlin. I know he was your friend, but if he wasn't a sorcerer, then who did it?" Arthur was getting frustrated now.

 _This is it_ , Merlin thought, _it's now or never_. "Me. I did it"

Arthur snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, _Mer_ lin. You can barely stay on your feet for five minutes, there's no way you're a sorcerer. If this is you wanting to protect William's honor, you have nothing to worry about. He died a hero, no matter what else he was" he said, starting to walk away.

Now Merlin was frustrated, too. Why was it that nobody listened to him? He wanted Arthur to believe him, because this was the perfect opportunity to make things right.

"Arthur, please" he pleaded, and that made him stop.

"What?" Arthur came towards him slowly.

"It's the truth. I'm a sorcerer, and I produced the whirlwind"

Arthur's face was blank except for something that looked suspiciously like betrayal. "You have magic?" he took a few steps back, his hand going to his sword, but staying there.

Merlin knew there was no going back, but he hadn't wanted to hurt Arthur. "I was born with it" he said. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you"

Arthur scoffed, taking his hand back. "Right. I'm sure"

"You have to trust me. I only try to help Camelot, and I would never do anything to hurt you or the kingdom" Merlin said a little desperately, and trying to get closer.

"Trust you?" he gave a laugh, but it wasn't a happy one. He looked angry now. "You're a sorcerer, and not only that; you're a liar. You had me fooled, Merlin. And you were right there in the castle the whole time. Who would've guessed?" he said drily.

"No. It's not like that, truly. I told you, I would never do anything to hurt the kingdom-"

Arthur cut him off. "Enough! I don't want to hear your lies anymore"

"Arthur…"

He started pacing along the clearing. "You saved my life twice. I owe you, and because of that I will let you live and I won't tell my father about you. But you won't be coming back to Camelot, is that clear?"

"Please, just…" he started.

"I said, is that clear?!" Arthur repeated, louder.

Merlin just stood there, with tears about to come out of his eyes. After a few moments, he nodded. There was nothing else to do, except to watch Arthur walk away.

* * *

A while later, Gwen and Morgana came to him to say goodbye. He was sitting on the ground, looking at nothing in particular, trying to make sense of everything that had happened, when they found him. He stood up when he saw them.

"There you are" Morgana said. "We were a little worried about you. Weren't we, Gwen?" she looked at her maid.

"Of course, my lady" she said warmly to Morgana. Then, she looked at Merlin. "Are you okay, Merlin?'

"Yes, you didn't have to worry. I'm alright" he said, with the most cheerful voice he could manage.

"I know I said it before, but I'm really sorry about your friend" Gwen said, hugging him.

"Thank you, Gwen" he put space between them and gave her a small but genuine smile, then sitting in the ground again.

"Arthur told us you wouldn't be coming back with us, but he wouldn't tell us why. Maybe you can enlighten us?" Morgana asked, sitting next to him, with Gwen sitting on his other side.

He didn't know if he should be thankful to Arthur for keeping his secret from them or not, but he said the first thing that came to his mind, which happened to be mostly true in a way. "I'm just… worried about my mother. I don't want to leave her alone after what happened"

"I understand" Gwen said.

Morgana looked at him strangely, and a little longer. Then, she said "Are you sure that's all this is about?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm not sure I believe you, Merlin" she said, and when he stayed quiet, she sighed. "Look, I won't force you to talk, but whatever is happening to you is obviously important if you had to talk about it with Arthur. And Gwen and I are your friends, are we not?" she asked.

"Yes, you are. Of course you are" he said, and they smiled a little.

"Then you know that you can trust us" she said and Gwen nodded. "And that's it. It's up to you, but we're here if you need us" Morgana finished.

Merlin didn't say anything for a while. He was conflicted, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to trust his friends, but a part of him knew that things get much more complicated when more people discovered your secrets. The other part, though, believed that he should trust the people he cared about, and that no matter what happened now, he wouldn't be going back to Camelot, and that there couldn't be much harm in telling Morgana and Gwen.

"It's just… It's complicated" Merlin tried, awkwardly. Gwen took his hand and gave him a smile, trying to offer him as much comfort as she could before letting go.

"We're smarter than you think. Try us" Morgana said.

"It's something really personal. Something about me that only a few people know, something that no one is supposed to know' he went on.

"But… what is it? Why can't people know?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Because they would think it's a bad thing. Something that's dangerous and deserves punishment" he finished, keeping his head down.

"Merlin, are you saying…?" Morgana ask, wide eyed.

"I have magic" he finished for her.

Gwen gasped, obviously taken by surprise. "What?"

"I've had magic since I was born. I'm the one that helped defeat those men. With the wind"

"So, you're saying it was you and not your friend?" Gwen asked, but then got wide eyed as well. "Oh my goodness, Merlin. You were the one who saved my father from that illness weren't you?"

"Yes, I guess that was me" he admitted, a little sheepishly.

She took his hands in hers again, this time with more force. "Thank you. Thank you so much, I'll never be able to repay you"

"You don't have to, really" he said.

"And what happened with Arthur?" Morgana asked, after a moment. "He found out it was you, didn't he?" she didn't look happy.

Merlin sighed. "Yes, he found out. He said he won't tell his father, but I'm not allowed to go back to Camelot"

"How dare he?!" Morgana demanded, getting up.

"My lady, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to talk to him. Merlin, this is not fair" Morgana kept saying.

"What? Morgana, don't-" he said.

"I'm sure saving Gwen's father is not the only good thing you did for Camelot. You deserve better than this, and Arthur should know that" she interrupted him.

"Morgana. Just leave it, can you?" Merlin tried to make her calm down.

"Why? Why should I leave it? He's not being reasonable!"

"Because you won't be able to change his mind. And I don't want you to make things worse for yourself, okay?" he said, calmly.

"But-"

"I'll be okay here, Morgana. And we'll see each other again someday, I'm sure"

"I- Merlin, are you sure about this? You'll be okay here?" she asked, softly, or as soft as Morgana can be.

"Yes, don't worry about me" he smiled sadly at her and Gwen.

Then they realized how late it was getting, and said their goodbyes. It was all quite dramatic, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. They both hugged him. Gwen cried a little, telling him she would miss him. He said he would miss her a lot, too. And then they were gone.

He came back to the village a few minutes later, in time to see them get on their horses. Arthur didn't look at him once, didn't say goodbye; not that Merlin expected him to. He looked until he couldn't see them anymore, and a feeling of emptiness started surrounding him.

He couldn't believe it was over. He wouldn't be able to fulfill his destiny if Arthur didn't want to see him. His life was just… meaningless. The gods had no other great plans for him now. Arthur had taken all away along with him.

"Merlin?" he turned to see his mother standing there, with a worried look on her face.

"Hello mother" Merlin said.

"What happened? Arthur just came here and took his things. He didn't talk to anyone… He looked upset. Why aren't you going with them?"

"Arthur…" he started. He found it difficult, his mother would probably not be happy about it. "I told him about my magic"

"You did what?" she asked, taking a hand to her mouth.

"I thought it was a good idea to tell him the truth, because he deserved to know. I thought we were friends. But I guess it wasn't the right time. Or maybe there wasn't a right time. I just… I don't know" he said, letting the sadness fill him. "He didn't let me go back to Camelot. I guess I should be glad I'm alive"

"Oh, Merlin" she said, going to hug her son. "I sorry this happened"

"It's my fault. I should've known better. He hates me now" he said, feeling like crying again.

"Don't say that. I'm sure he doesn't"

"At least now I can stay here and take care of you"

"No, my son. Listen, I know things seem hard right now, but I refuse to believe this is the end"

He snorted softly. "How can you say that?"

"I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him" she said softly. "You're like two sides of the same coin"

Merlin couldn't help but remember the words the Great Dragon had said to him once about them and destiny. "I've heard someone say that about us before" he said, smiling a little.

"I know you'll have to stay here for a while, and things are hard, but don't give up on your destiny yet"

"You're really wise, you know that?" he asked, feeling a little lighter already at her mother's words.

"And don't you forget it" she said, teasing. For the first time in what felt like forever, he laughed. Maybe things would be okay.

* * *

Life in Ealdor was easy for him, or as easy as it could be without Will to keep Merlin company. He thought about his friend every day and couldn't help but feeling lonely from time to time. He also missed Camelot, and Gaius, and Gwen and Morgana. He missed Arthur, too.

He had tried writing to Gaius, but letters never travel as fast as one would want them to. Despite that, writing to his mentor helped in the most important ways, and he knew it was better than nothing. It had only been a few weeks, after all. And life, for better or for worse, kept moving forwards.

Time kept going, and there were rumors all around the village. Rumors that were sometimes about Camelot and that Merlin tried not to pay attention to, but was almost never successful. Once, he heard someone say that there was a new villager in Ealdor that came from Camelot, because all food and water was gone from the kingdom. Another time, he heard someone say that there was a sorcerer in Camelot, and that a blacksmith had been executed for treason. Then, he heard a rumor about something called the questing beast, and that one sounded especially terrifying.

Merlin didn't want to believe any of it was actually happening. He was worried about Arthur and felt bad for leaving the kingdom without protection for so long. A part of his brain kept telling him that Camelot wasn't his responsibility anymore, that it never really was, but he knew it was a lie. In the end, he let it go and decided to ask Gaius in a letter. It took longer than needed; but when the answer actually came, while it confirmed the rumors, it also explained some things and made clear that Arthur was alive and none of his friends had been wounded, although Gwen had suffered a great loss.

Whenever he got letters from Gaius (though there had only been two so far) Merlin felt like a fish out of the water. He felt like he wasn't where he belonged and he needed to go to Camelot. He supposed he would stop feeling that way when a little longer had passed, but apparently not yet.

Hunith did everything she could to make her son feel better, but she knew Ealdor wasn't his home anymore, and that he missed everyone he had bonded with on his time away. They tried to make it work, anyway.

And so it happened that a little more than two months after Will's death, Merlin saw a horse approaching not so far away. He didn't have to look closer; he knew exactly who it was. Merlin would recognize him anywhere. Arthur Pendragon in all his blond glory was about to enter the village, closer to Merlin than he had been in more than two months.

It all happened very slowly, but when they were finally in front of each other, Merlin felt like his heart would come out of his body without permission. It was Arthur; and Merlin didn't know how to feel.

They stared at each other for a long while, without saying anything, until Arthur broke the silence.

"Merlin" he said. "How have you been?"

"I can't complain, I guess. And you?" he answered.

"Good, good" Arthur said in an awkward manner.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" he asked, going to the point.

He sighed. "I came to talk to you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened. I've had time to think and I realized you've done too much for Camelot for me to treat you unfairly. I shouldn't have banished you" he said looking a little ashamed. Only a little because, well, it was Arthur.

"No, I guess you shouldn't have. I thought we were friends or at least something like that" Merlin said.

Arthur didn't say anything about the friends thing, but he did look down for a second. That was enough. 'You have to understand that I was angry, you lied to me for months. And I've been taught all my life that magic is evil, I've had proof of it, and even though now I'm not so sure about that, I didn't know what to think when you told me. It was hard for me to go against what my father taught me"

"I understand, really. And for the record, I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just… afraid. And I didn't think it would be a good idea at first"

"I understand that, too. I'm still sorry, Merlin" he said.

"So… what does this mean for me?"

"We've been having hard times in Camelot, but when the danger's gone everything is just so… quiet."

Merlin smirked. "Are you saying you missed me?"

"Of course not! I'm just, you know, saying Morgana and Gwen do miss you for some reason and Gaius could really use your incessant prattle, he's been a little lonely lately" he said matter-of-factly, but Merlin wasn't fooled.

"So, I can go back to Camelot?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I know you're a good person. Magic is still illegal, but I'm willing to let it slide because of everything you've done for us"

"Aaaand, because you missed me?" Merlin insisted.

"Don't push it, _Mer_ lin" Arthur said, almost teasing.

"Okay" he said putting his hands up. "But, thank you, for letting me come back. And if that really was an apology, then… I forgive you. I did miss all of you"

Arthur smiled a little, but then went back to his old self. "Don't be a girl, Merlin. Now come, we have to talk to your mother, and then we have to go back to Camelot."

After that, it took only a few minutes and then they were on their way back to Camelot, with Arthur telling Merlin everything that had been happening, and teasing him endlessly; and Merlin's mother watching proudly from behind as they disappeared from sight.


	2. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself, so i'll post this one today as well. I still don't know how often i'll be updating so bear with me there. The thing is, I didn't really know how i wanted to do this story. It's supposed to be a retelling and i'll try to do every episode for now, i guess, but later on i may focus on the most important ones (if i get that far), i'm not sure yet. But anyway, here's the official first chapter or something like that, i hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur was getting really annoyed by all the noise. He knew, of course, that the men were working under his father's orders, but what was the point of making them dig in the caves in the middle of the night if they didn't let him sleep? He thought it was time to do something about it.

"Merlin" he said. Of course, the idiot didn't answer. A while had passed since their return to Camelot, but slowly they had managed to get back to the weird comradery they had going on. He got out of the bed, "Merlin!" he repeated, louder this time.

Merlin came running into the room. "Yes, sire?"

"Are you deaf?" he asked.

Merlin closed his eyes for a second; he looked just as irritated as Arthur was. "I wish"

"I want you to go down there and tell them to stop" Arthur ordered him, sounding tired.

"But they're working under the King's orders" Merlin said, dumbly.

"Yeah" Arthur retorted. "And you're working under mine"

Arthur knowing about Merlin's magic made a lot of things more complicated, and they had had a long talk about whether or not he should still be Arthur's manservant once they got back. In the end, Merlin had admitted that being his servant was the only thing he actually knew how to do, and Arthur, teasing, had said "Honestly, _Mer_ lin, you can't be as rubbish at everything else as you are at being a servant". Merlin laughed, called him a prat, and that had settled it. It'd been easy ever since.

Arthur got back into the bed and Merlin sighed before getting out of the room.

It wasn't exactly a long walk to the tunnels, but when Merlin got there he was surprised to find all the men running away. They strode past him, screaming and Merlin was so confused he wanted to see what was happening. He found a strange opening and went inside to see what looked like an ancient crypt with a weird-looking stone tomb in the middle of it, and a lot of jewels.

He saw a man kneeling in front of the tomb, and though something in the room felt wrong to Merlin, he got closer to see if he was okay.

"Hello" he said, before touching him on the shoulder. The man fell down on the floor, and Merlin got a look at his face. He was deathly pale, his features stuck in a horrifying look. It wasn't normal, and Merlin was a little disgusted.

He did the same as the other men and took off running. He went back to Arthur's chambers and got in without knocking, as he usually did. Arthur was on the bed, finally asleep and Merlin felt bad for waking him but it was important to tell him something was wrong.

"Arthur" he said, shaking him.

The prince groaned and rolled a little before waking. "Merlin? What are you doing? I told you to make them stop because I wanted to sleep!"

"Sorry, sire. But something weird is happening down there and I thought you should know"

"What do you mean weird?" he asked.

"Just come see, would you?" Merlin said, in the end.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Are you sure this is worth bothering me about?"

"Well, you told me I should tell you whenever I felt we had trouble involving sorcery. So, that's what I'm doing" he answered.

He sighed, but got up and put on a tunic and his boots. They made their way to the tunnels and Arthur looked obviously amazed when he saw the treasures in the opening. When he saw the man on the floor, though, he started looking worried.

"Maybe you were right, Merlin" he admitted.

"And what do we do now?" Merlin asked.

"Maybe you should talk to Gaius. I'm sure my father will want to see this when he hears about it"

They got out, and Merlin went to talk to Gaius. The physician had looked intrigued more than anything, and both of them went to the tunnels again to inspect the tomb, Gaius saying he needed to see for himself.

"How do you think he died?" Merlin asked him. Gaius was silent. "Gaius?"

"Hmm" The physician said, distractedly.

"Do you know whose tomb it is?"

"I'm not sure" Gaius answered. He looked up front where a statue of a bird was, looking in their direction.

"Do you think it might be cursed?" Merlin kept on asking.

Gaius didn't answer, but he looked troubled. He stepped towards the tomb and Merlin watched the stone sink down and an arrow was shot from the bird-statue's beak. Merlin moved as fast as he could and felt his magic react, putting a plate between the arrow and Gaius' face.

"You just saved my life" he said. "Thank you"

Merlin didn't answer as instead he followed the plate which had just fallen and rolled to the door, stopping at Uther's feet. The King, who was just getting into the room, looked at Merlin for a moment before saying "Idiot". Arthur looked at him, too, but just shook his head and didn't say anything.

They listened to Uther expressing his happiness at having found such treasure, but Gaius was too distracted to really pay attention, and only answered when the King asked him whose belongings they were.

"I would have to look into it, sire" was all he said.

Uther nodded, before inspecting the side of the tomb and seeing the dead men from before. "How did he die?" he asked.

"He seems to have triggered one of the traps" Gaius answered.

"To detect robbers" Arthur noted. He looked at Merlin, obviously wondering about magic's place in all this. Merlin just shrugged.

"There's plenty here people would want to steal" Uther agreed. "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur" he said.

Arthur just nodded. "Yes, father" he said gravelly.

* * *

Merlin hated hunting. And everyone knew he hated hunting, but Arthur apparently enjoyed making him miserable and made him come every time. He let it go, telling to himself that he would go anyway to keep Arthur safe. But still, the chores were insufferable.

"Hurry up, Merlin"

"Sorry" he said, going to Arthur's side. He put his knees and hands on the floor and waited as Arthur used his back to get on the horse. But just when he thought the hardship was done, the saddle turned over and Arthur fell to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned, getting up.

"I don't understand"

"Well, that's a surprise"

"I did that girth up myself" Merlin argued.

"Maybe that was the problem!"

"It wasn't my fault" Merlin said.

Arthur sighed and was about to answer when they were interrupted.

"Would you like me to have it done properly, sire?" a man asked, walking towards them, bringing Arthur horse with him.

"Thank you" Arthur replied stiffly.

"It is an honor to be of service to the prince" the long-haired man said smiling. It made Merlin roll his eyes.

Arthur looked at him. "An honor. Do you hear that, Merlin?" he said.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Allow me the honor of brushing your clothes down" the man went on.

"The honor" Arthur mouthed, still looking at Merlin. Merlin looked down, feeling irritated.

Arthur and the men (who, based on what he told Arthur, was called Cedric) kept on joking. In the end, Cedric had explained that he'd come to Camelot in search for work, and had ended up going to the hunt with them, much to Merlin's dismay. He seriously didn't like him, for some reason; apart from being a royal boot-licker.

The hunt was going well until they heard a strange noise and Arthur signaled one of his men to hand him a spear as he got off his horse. Merlin got off, too, and a few seconds later a boar was coming at them.

The animal was fast, and it was easy to see they were in danger. But then Merlin saw a spear on the ground that one of the men had dropped and sent it flying towards the boar. It went right to it and the animal dropped dead right there in front of them.

Arthur knew it had been Merlin, but he couldn't say anything about it in front of all his knights, so he just looked at him and gave a small nod. Merlin was about to smile back when Cedric stepped out of the tree he had been hiding behind. He looked at all of them and after a moment of silence he coughed and said "I'm glad my spear was enough to kill it and keep you safe, sire"

Arthur looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You threw that spear?" he asked, disbelief all over his face. He didn't like liars who took other's credit.

"Yes" Cedric nodded.

He couldn't contradict him and give Merlin the attention, so he just said "Well, thank you. It was a good shot" he said, and then went to the boar to take it.

When Cedric realized Arthur wasn't going to say anything else, he frowned and cleared his throat to get his attention again.

Arthur stopped and looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Well, sire. I was wondering if you could do something for me, since I just saved your life. It's nothing big, really"

He rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Something I've always wanted, sire" he paused. "A position in the royal household"

Arthur was silent for a moment, before deciding that giving him what he wanted was the best option, and nobody would have questions. "Well, consider it done, then"

Merlin didn't like this one bit.

After the hunt, he went back to Gaius' chambers, feeling more tired than he had felt in a while. The physician was sitting at the table, looking at a book full of strange letters, but when he looked at Merlin he sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked his ward.

"I saved Arthur's life, someone else took the credit. The usual." he said, but then smiled a little. "I'm just glad he knows now"

Gaius looked at him. He could still remember the moment Arthur had come back from Ealdor without Merlin; he had been worried sick, and the prince hadn't wanted to tell him much, only that Merlin had had to stay at home. Then the letter came, and Gaius had been so angry at the boy for not keeping his magic secret, but he understood and was only happy Arthur had been merciful enough to let him live. In the end he just nodded and went back to his book.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, and that was the start of a long talk.

* * *

"So, what are you saying?" Arthur asked for the hundredth time, once they were in his chambers.

"Gaius thinks that the tomb the men found was Cornelius Sigan's" Merlin replied.

"Cornelius Sigan"

"He was a sorcerer, apparently a figure of nightmare-"

"Yes, I've heard about him. It's said his spells helped build Camelot. He was powerful. Could turn day into night and all that" Arthur said.

"Right. And then the King thought he was too powerful and ordered his execution"

"Well, if he's dead, then what's the problem?" Arthur asked.

"Sigan didn't want his power to die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat dead" he paused. "Or so Gaius tells me"

Arthur still didn't believe it completely, but was wearing a serious expression. "So, if he somehow succeeded… what do we do?"

"I-I don't know" he admitted. "Gaius said he would try to talk to your father, but I'm not sure how that'll work"

Arthur sighed. "Probably not too well"

Merlin grimaced but didn't give any comments about it.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, on another side of the castle, Morgana woke up screaming, terrified, with her mind full of dreams about ravens and darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers with the prince's breakfast only to find Cedric was already there, standing while Arthur ate his food. Merlin really felt like hitting something. Or someone. Arthur looked a little uncomfortable at Cedric's attention, and honestly couldn't believe how far the man was willing to go, but he hid it as well as he could, throwing insults at Merlin and giving him little shrugs and apologizing looks when the other man wasn't watching.

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Merlin. He went to talk to Morgana, since they hadn't spent much time together lately. She was acting a little weird, overly jumpy and easily distracted, but Merlin didn't have the heart to call her out about it. She would tell him when she was ready, but he still tried to let her know she could talk to him.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked her.

A moment of silence. "Yes. Everything's fine Merlin" she said finally, coming back to herself.

"Okay. So, anyway. Can you believe Cedric? It's almost funny how he's running after Arthur all the time" he said, changing the subject.

She snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure he's finding it insufferable. He never really liked bootlickers"

"I'm glad he's finding it as irritating as me. I'm sure if I didn't have this whole Cornelius Sigan thing to distract me…"

"Cornelius Sigan?" she asked, curiously.

He winced. "Yeah, kind of a long story" he said, before starting telling it to her.

After that, things got even weirder. Once he had somehow fallen asleep in the stables and woken up to see all the horses gone and Arthur wasn't too happy with him. Merlin had tried to explain he didn't know what had happened and that he wouldn't fall asleep like that on purpose, but Arthur just rolled his eyes and told him to keep doing his job. He wasn't sure if he had believed him or not, but it was good enough.

Cedric proposing Arthur gave him the evening off wasn't helping matters, though, because Arthur was obviously angry about losing the horses and thought he was doing the right thing by saying yes. Merlin called him a clotpole but he didn't change his mind in the end.

He knew Arthur wasn't really angry with him, and it was just for the evening, they had been through too much together for it to be otherwise, but Merlin was hurt and by the time he got home to Gaius his mood still hadn't improved. His mentor tried to get the dirt -and other thing- out of his face and asked him what was wrong.

"I just want Arthur to trust me, and see me for who I really am" he said.

"But he already does. He knows what you are" the physician argued.

"Maybe. But everything I do is for him, and he just thinks I'm an idiot"

"Not everyone thinks you're an idiot" he said and Merlin scoffed. "But maybe should give Arthur more credit. You don't know what's going through his mind these days"

"You think?" Merlin asked, hopeful.

"I think you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect him.

"It's hard" Merlin said. And then Gaius told him in how much danger Camelot was. "You think Cornelius Sigan is still alive?" he asked when Gaius finished talking.

"His soul is" he said. "But a soul needs a body to be really alive"

"So, you're saying that the heart in the tomb will break and the soul will be released if someone removes the stone from its setting?"

"That's right"

Merlin didn't want him to be right, but all the proof they needed came the next morning. He had woken up with the horrifying feeling that something awful was happening, and then he knew; someone was using magic. No only magic, but a really powerful kind. He went to Arthur and told him he had felt something weird and they should go to the caves. Gaius went with them and they found the heart stone on the tomb was missing and Arthur told the guards to sound the warning bell before leaving. Then, Gaius found the stone on the floor but it didn't have any of the blue light that used to fill it. Instead, it was white. Merlin knew exactly what it meant, unfortunately.

So, when the physician started asking questions, it didn't take long for Merlin to realize who had been responsible. Cedric had somehow heard about the treasures under Camelot and been able to steal the keys to get in. Then, by trying to steal the heart stone he had set Cornelius Sigan's soul free.

Although he didn't want to have this talk, he went running after Arthur to tell what he'd discovered. It turned out the prince was already in his chambers, so Merlin got in and saw him sitting at his table.

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit" he said, shortly.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"What you heard"

"Now, Merlin, I know you don't like him. I don't like him either, but-"

"Arthur… Sire. You have to listen to me" he tried again.

"But did you even hear what you were saying, Merlin? What are you talking about?"

"Cornelius Sigan. His soul was still alive, and Cedric set it free when he tried to steal the stone on the tomb. Now he's possessed and Sigan will use Cedric's body to take his revenge" Merlin explained.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"I felt the magic, you know I did. I wouldn't lie to you about this" he said, his words full of meaning.

Arthur looked at him for a minute, searching his face before nodding. "Alright. I trust you" he said and Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Stop smiling, _Mer_ lin. We have to think about something. Cedric is right in the ante chambers" he went on, the corner of his mouth twisting downside.

Before Merlin could answer, they both saw at the same time that they weren't actually alone and Cedric was watching them, his eyes full black. As he'd heard they both knew the truth, he realized he had nothing to hide, so he prepared to fire a spell but before he could, Merlin did it first and sent him flying across the room, making him crash with the wall. Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm before starting running. They both got out of the room and went through a few halls before stopping.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and Merlin looked down and saw he still had his arm in his grasp before letting go, awkwardly.

"What do we do now?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

Merlin looked out of the window and saw it was already dark, and then he heard the sound of a raven cawing. Arthur heard it, too and they look at each other before silently deciding to go outside. They got in time to see Cedric standing on one of the balconies; he was screaming ancient words and Merlin knew it was a spell.

Arthur was confused until his face turned to a look of horror as he watched the creature-shaped statues on top of the castle towers come to life. They got down and looked as fierce and terrifying as one could guess. Arthur truly wondered how was it that no one else was on the courtyard to see him.

They watched as the creatures made their way to more crowded areas and it wasn't hard to see they intended to attack the people.

"Arthur… Arthur I don't know how to stop them!" Merlin said desperate.

"I don't know either, but we can't lose our minds right now"

"You're right, but what are we going to do? We don't have time!"

"I'll gather the knights. If you were right about what you said, then I don't know how much help we'll be, but at least we'll slow them down, and try to protect the people-" Arthur started.

"No! But, Arthur. What if you get hurt?" Merlin interrupted.

"You're a sorcerer, Merlin. Actually you're the only sorcerer I can trust right now, so I need to do this while you find a way to stop him, do you understand? I can't let them hurt my people"

"But…"

"Merlin"

"Okay, okay. Just, be careful" he said, and went back inside. He barely heard Arthur shouting something to the knights he saw coming, but he was too busy thinking. Merlin knew there was only one way to get the answers he needed. Though he hadn't visited the dragon so often in the last few months, and he didn't have any particular problems with him, he really didn't want to ask him for help again. But Merlin had to help Arthur, and there was no time to hesitate.

* * *

"Are you there? I need your help!" he shouted once he was on the Dragon's cave.

A few seconds later, the familiar figure appeared in front of him, looking annoyed but also a little amused. "Tell me something I don't know" he said.

"You know what's happening. I need to find a way to defeat Sigan"

"Do you, now?" the Dragon asked.

"Yes. Come on, I know you don't want Camelot to fall, and I need to protect Arthur. Please help me" he pleaded.

The Dragon hmm'd and looked at him before sighing. "The spell you need to go against Sigan is more powerful than anything you know" he said.

"Please, I have to try"

"Very well" the Dragon concluded. "But you must give me something in return"

"What? Why?" Merlin asked, taken aback.

"You must understand this is hard for me, young warlock. But I'm done helping without getting anything out of it"

Merlin didn't know what to make out of the situation, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. "What is it you want?" he asked.

"A promise" the Dragon replied. "That one day you fell set me free"

Merlin gave a sad chuckle. "I should've known that's all you care about" he said. "If I release you, what will you do?"

"That is not your concern"

Merlin was at a loss of words. "I- I don't really know if I can trust you"

"Nevertheless, you must promise, or Camelot will fall"

The noises from the outside were getting louder, and Merlin knew he had to do this fast. "I promise" he said. "Now please give me the spell"

"Close your eyes, and open your mind" he heard the Dragon say before he felt his breath all over him, like a burst of power, and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

The Dragon advised him to use this knowledge wisely and reminded him of his promise and then Merlin was running out of the caves to go back to the courtyard and see how Arthur was doing.

When he got outside, he found no man left standing. Arthur was lying on the ground, unconscious, and Merlin ripped one the creatures in pieces with a spell just in time before it got to the prince. He went to Arthur, and while he was trying to shake him awake, Merlin felt a presence and knew he wasn't alone.

"Who would have believed it? You, a sorcerer" he heard Cedric's voice ask. Merlin turned to see Cornelius Sigan walking up to him. "And a powerful one"

"I won't let you hurt him" Merlin said stubbornly, still at Arthur's side. He heard the prince groan but then Sigan kept talking.

"And you're going to stop me?" he asked.

Merlin got up, without noticing Arthur had started to wake up. "I'll stop you"

"He does not deserve your loyalty" Sigan said. Arthur was fully awake now, and both Cornelius and Merlin turned their attention to him when they heard him get up.

"Arthur…" Merlin started. But the evil sorcerer didn't let him go on.

"He treats you like a slave" Sigan completed.

"That's not true" Merlin said.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought"

Arthur got more alert at that. "Merlin, don't listen to him" he tried.

"That doesn't matter" Merlin replied to the other sorcerer.

"But it must hurt so much, mustn't it?" Sigan asked. "To be looked upon all the time while you have such power"

"That's the way it has to be!" Merlin retorted.

"Merlin…" Arthur tried to talk.

"No, it doesn't have to. You're young, Merlin. You still have to discover your true power, and I can help you"

"Stop it!" Arthur shouted, but Sigan kept on ignoring him.

"Think, Merlin. Of what it would mean for the world to appreciate you once and for all; for Arthur to know you for what you really are" he said. "And that can all happen if you join me"

"No. You don't know anything about us" Merlin said.

"This stopped being funny long ago" Arthur said, losing his patience. He took his sword from the ground and ran to where the evil sorcerer was, but he was thrown backwards before he could do any damage.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, but Arthur just groaned and got up again, not having taken a great blow. Merlin let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to Sigan again. "I think that was enough"

Sigan laughed. "Are you sure? Together we could rule this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice; he will kneel at your feet"

Merlin took a while to reply, and Arthur was getting worried that maybe Sigan had finally gotten to him somehow. But in the end Merlin said, "That's not what I want at all" and Arthur could breathe again.

"You'd rather be a servant?" Sigan asked, and Arthur had to wince at the question. He was making it hard for Merlin.

"Better to serve a good one than rule with an evil one" Merlin said, and Arthur felt something twist in his chest at those words. They were both panting at this point and Arthur could only hope Merlin had a way to end it.

"So be it" the other sorcerer said. "If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will"

They both watched the life leave Cedric's body as it fell to the ground. Then a blue smoke started coming out of it and going Merlin's way. Before Arthur could react, Merlin had started chanting as the strange smoke was getting up to his nose and his ears and into his body.

Merlin fell on his knees and then to the ground and Arthur went to his side. Merlin's eyes turned full black as he started convulsing and for a moment Arthur thought Sigan had succeeded after all, but then he continued to convulse and surprisingly for Arthur, the blue smoke got out of his body and went to the heart shaped stone that had somehow ended up on the ground where Arthur used to be unconscious.

Then Merlin woke up again, and Arthur felt like the life was finally getting back to his body.

"Merlin" he said, breathless. Merlin looked at him, then at the stone in the ground and then back at Arthur with a big smile on his face. Arthur couldn't help but start laughing. "You did it!" he said, punching Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin gave a short laugh, too. "Yeah, I guess I did"

They were interrupted by Gaius, who looked extremely relieved at seeing they were both safe and hugged Merlin as hard as he could without it being uncomfortable, telling him how proud he was.

Arthur watched the scene with a smile on his face. He hoped everything would go back to being calm now.

* * *

"Well, Merlin. It seems everything worked out in the end" Arthur said a few hours later, while they walking down the hall to the prince's room.

"It would seem that way, sire" Merlin replied.

Arthur grabbed his arm to stop him from walking, and stood there watching him seriously for a minute. "I just want you to know that I didn't forget what Sigan said to you"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to feel that I treat you like a slave. Now that I know about your… abilities, it's hard for me to know how to act" he said ashamedly. "But if you really feel like you're wasting your potential by being my servant, then you just have to tell me"

"It's not like that" Merlin said. "It's hard to explain but… I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die" he finished, and his voice was so serious, like he honestly meant it and Arthur just looked at him without knowing what to think.

In the end, he broke the silence, clearing his throat. "Well, I won't forget everything you've done for Camelot. I wish there was a way to repay you"

Merlin smirked. "Morgana told me Gwen saved your life while I was away. Do you have something to say about that?"

If it had been anyone else, Merlin would have sworn Arthur blushed. "Well. Guinevere is really brave, as you already know"

Merlin chuckled. " Back to your question, sire; you could always give me less chores. Or at least make someone else clean the stables, I hate it"

"Oh, but you see, _Mer_ lin. I also can't forget that you called me a clotpole and a prat" Arthur said, and started walking again, listing a number of chores that needed to be done for the day after.

Merlin just followed him with a smile on his face.


End file.
